This invention relates to an oscillatory densimeter and, in particular, to a method of sampling into the oscillatory densimeter liquids of which densities are to be measured.
The oscillatory densimeter is an instrument to measure densities of liquids on the basis of oscillation periods of an oscillating tube filled with the liquids. The oscillating tube is a thin tube shaped like a letter U, as illustrated in FIG. 1. A detailed description with reference to FIG. 1 will be given later.
The liquids are introduced into the oscillating tube by applying pressure to the liquids or by lowering the pressure in the tube. The introduction is usually stopped a predetermined time T.sub.0 after start of the introduction, without respect to the viscosities of the liquids. When several liquids are sampled successively and automatically, the time T.sub.0 is selected to be long enough for the oscillating tube to be filled with a liquid of which viscosity is the highest of all. As a result, the lower the viscosity of another liquid is, the larger is the quantity of that liquid which is introduced into the tube for time T.sub.0 that must be prepared for the sampling.